


House of Potter

by HolyHippogriffs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHippogriffs/pseuds/HolyHippogriffs





	House of Potter

He was a small town guy, and he knew the everyone in the village, and their family back till Adam.

She was a high society Londoner, and didn't know her neighbour from Eve.

It was summer of late 1930’s, a bright Mars and his war hounds ravaged across the mainland Europe.

He was a newly graduated Auror, a protector, a guardian, a keeper.

She was a newly minted Curse-breaker, a ward-breaker, a tomb-raider, a seeker.

He was courageous, She was ambitious.

Everyone called him Charlie. No one dared call her anything except My Lady.

He was a Gryffindor. She was a Slytherin.

He, was a proud son of the most Ancient and Chivalrous House of Potter.

She, was a rebellious daughter of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

And hence began their story, the wartime romance and beyond…..when Grindlewald’s dragons lay ruin to parts of London, and Magical Britain went to war against the hordes of Germany….


End file.
